


Soul bonded

by Maggiluisa



Series: Soul bond [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul bonded

Thorin stood by Bilbo's bedside. Bilbo hadn't woken up since Blog knocked him out. He thanks Valar that Gandalf caught Bilbo as he threw himself of the ledge. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Bilbo died because of him. No one from the company had died. The kingdom was being restored and he offered Bard to stay in Erebor for the winter.

Gandalf had left and had taken Bilbo's ring. He said Bilbo will heal faster and wake without the ring by his side. It is evil and must be destroyed. It had started turning Bilbo into something vile. He had heard from Gandalf saying the ring was destroyed and Bilbo should wake up soon.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

He rushed as he was told Bilbo had woken up. He came into the rooms he had made for him. His One was being checked by Oin and Bilbo was pushing him away. “Stop. Who are you? Where am I? Get away from me!” Bilbo shouted and tried to get away but was to weak from six months in a coma. Thorin came closer trying to stop him. “Please stay away. You stay away. Please don't kill me.” Bilbo sobbed as Thorin was holding him down. “My treasure I would never hurt you. Please Bilbo calm down.” He said. “No get away from me. You want to kill me. Leave me alone.” Said Bilbo in-between sobs. Oin gave Bilbo a sleeping potion. Thorin sat on the bed and looked at his husband.

￦￦¥€μ¥￦￦

“You have betrayed me. I will kill you slowly and watch your blood flow out of you.” said Thorin. “Please, I only did it to prevent war. You are my soul bond. Please! Thorin!” he cried. Thorin held him over the ledge and squeezed his throat. “Please, i love you.” he said. Thorin shook him and let go of him. “Someone you love does not betray you.” Thorin said as he fell. He screamed and screamed his fall was endless. Falling in a never ending ebice. He woke trying to struggle with something covering him. He was covered in sweat and he felt like he was on fire. He took of the blankets and tried getting of the bed. He fell to his knees and crawled to the washroom. He dragged himself over the tub and ran the cold water. When it was full enough he turned it off. He laid there letting the cold wash over him. 

He must have drifted to sleep in the tub because someone placed him on the bed. He turned to see who was seated on the armchair. The King was sleeping peacefully. Bilbo didn't know what his punishment would be but he knew he had betrayed his other half and deserved death. He just hoped it was quick. He continued to stare at the King and his soul mark. He only remembered bits and pieces. He knew he had cut off his soul mark but how did it reappear. 

“You're awake. How are you feeling my treasure?” asked the King. Bilbo looked at him surprised. “I am feeling better. What has happened? Why do you call me your treasure? Have you accepted our bond?” he asked. Thorin looked at him with a sad smile. “I have accepted the bond. You are my treasure as you are my husband. We married in the mountain when Smaug died. Do you not remember anything?” asked Thorin. “I remember the pain of rejection and cutting the soul mark. Everything else is blurry.” he said. “In time you will remember more. Now rest and I will watch over you. I will never harm you.” said Thorin. He approached him slowly and kissed his forehead. He fell asleep quickly with his reassurance. 

The kingdom over joyed that the King found his One. When his kingdom was recovered and all his people returned to their home he threw a big celebration. All were invited to celebrate the Dragons death and his happiness. He built a garden for Bilbo and helped him plant his acorn. They were in the garden enjoying the sun and grass. “My king i have something to tell you.”said Bilbo. “What is out my treasure?”he asked. 

¥¥￦¥￦¥￦¥￦¥¥

Thorin was the happiest dwarf in Erebor he had the his Kingdom back and the love of his soul bond. Seems Bilbo was able to give him children. They had their first son that year. Fili had found a beautiful dwarrowdam as his soul bond. He married them in the spring. Bilbo helped her deliver Fili dwarfling. Thorin held his son as he slept. He put him in his crib and went to his room. Thorin laid in bed with a pregnant Bilbo by his side. He drifted to sleep with great joy that his hobbit was alive.

€£€££€>£>

He woke and didn't find his hobbit. He must be in the library. He went to the throne room and held court. He continued with his duties and hadn't seen his sister's sons or Bilbo. He went to the library and didn't find him. He saw Ori speaking with Balin. “Ori, have you seen Bilbo?” he asked. Ori and Balin looked at him with shock and concern. “ Your Majesty Master Baggins died three years ago today. We are preparing the memorial for Fili, Kili and Bilbo.” said Balin. Thorin looked at his adviser with anger. “That is not very funny Balin. I never took you for a dwarf with very morbid humor.” he said. Balin looked at the King and asked him to follow him. 

The King followed him to the great statue that was just out side Erebor. Balin pointed to the plate. ‘'This memorial is dedicated to Bilbo Baggins of Bag End a Hobbit of the Shire and Soul Bond of Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain.’ he couldn't believe what he read. He looked at Balin with tears in his eyes. “Fili and Kili are they also Dead.” he asked. Balin nodded his head and took him to their tombs. He found his sister tomb as well. Seems the death of her sons was to painful she died of a broken heart. 

He wanted to die. How can he live, nothing mattered his husband and family gone. He layed in bed his grief and pain taking over. He finally drifted to sleep.

°¥°¥°¥°¥°¥°¥°¥°

He woke with something at his side. He opened his eyes and saw golden curls. He closed them and brought his hobbit closer to his body. He was drifting back to sleep but abruptly awoke. He remembered his horrible dream. His One, sister and nephews gone. He held onto Bilbo as he wept. “Thorin, I'm here. My King. What is wrong?” Bilbo asked. “I had a horrible dream that you were dead so was my sister and my nephews.” he said. “It was just a dream. I'm alive and so are our nephews. Come here.” said Bilbo as he hugged the king.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Every time he slept, he woke up in a world without his family. He didn't know which one was real. He tried spending more time in the world he was happiest. He held his third child. Bilbo had given him a daughter. They named her Fris after his mother. He paid more attention to his husband and children; Frerin, Thrain and Fris. Fili had another child a girl. They named her Thorina. He had tried staying away as much as possible but it was a losing fight. He always woke in his nightmare. And tried sleeping to go back to his family it never worked. He did his duties as king then slept to wake up with Bilbo but he was to exhausted and fell asleep.

He woke in his nightmare. He had nothing and no one. He hated waking in this reality. Which one is real? This world or the other. If he killed himself here would he be dead and go to the halls of his father's. Or wake up and be with his husband and children. He walked to the ledge Bilbo had jumped and took a leap. Hoping to wake up with Bilbo by his side.


End file.
